Illicit Affair
by sazcmc
Summary: Troy and Sharpay used to date. Now he's with Gabriella and his feelings for the Ice Queen have not faded. So they start a secret relationship. But will it all just end in tears? R&R! Better than it sounds! Troypay Ryella
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

_I'm in the business of misery  
__Let's take it from the top  
__She's got a body like an hourglass  
__It's ticking like a clock  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out  
__When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

**Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton were the star couple of East High**

Shows Sharpay and Troy walking hand in hand, Troy smiling down at Sharpay.  
"I love you" He whispered in her ear, sending a small smile across her face.

**Until he dropped a bombshell on her over Christmas Break**

"I think we should break up."  
Sharpay looked at him, astounded. "What?! You can't be serious."  
Troy swallowed, "I am."

**Now he arrives back with a new girl at his arm**

_I waited eight long months  
__She finally set him free  
__I told him I couldn't lie  
__He was the only one for me  
__Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
__She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Shows Troy and Chad laughing with Gabriella holding onto Troys hand, trying to join in their laughter.

Shows Sharpay looking hurt at the new couple, and then glance at Ryan before her Ice Queen exterior returns.

**She's hurt, she's not going to show it**

"Hey Sharpay.." Troy said nervously and looked at his former girlfriend.  
"Don't talk to me."  
"I hoped we could still be just friends…?" Troy asked and stuffed his hands in his pocket.  
Sharpay turned to face him, "Troy, we were never 'just friends'! We were always something more or something less. And you ruined anything we _ever_ had." She exclaimed.  
Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at them.  
"I have to go." She muttered and ran down the hallway.

**He feel's guilty. And his lust for the blonde goddess has not faded**

_Woah! I never meant to brag  
__But I got him where I want him now  
__Woah! It was never my intention to brag  
__To steal it all away from you now  
__But god, does it feel so good?  
__Cause I got him where I want him now  
__And if you could then you know you would  
__Cause god it just feels so…  
__It just feels so good_

"Sharpay please, I was wrong. I love you."  
"What about Gabriella?"  
"She doesn't need to know… does she?"

**Sharpay can get the revenge she always wanted**

Shows Troy sitting in a movie theatre with Gabriella with his arm around him.  
He turns around and looks at Sharpay who is sitting with Ryan two rows behind.  
She winks and he smiles.

**And the man she always wanted**

_Second chances they don't ever matter  
__People never change  
__Once a whore you're nothing more  
__I'm sorry that'll never change  
__And about forgiveness  
__We're both supposed to have exchanged  
__I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way!_

**It's illicit, it is excitement**

Shows Troy and Gabriella walking down the corridor at school holding hands.  
Troy bumps into Sharpay by accident.  
She glares at him, "Watch where you're going Bolton!" And then she storms off.  
Troy smirks down at his hand where a pink piece of paper is sitting, fell from Sharpays hand into his as they had bumped shoulders.

**It is thrilling, dangerous.**

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
__Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
__They wonder what they want  
__It's easy if you do it right!  
__Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

**But when people start having suspicions…**

"Where has Troy been all free period?" Chad asked Gabriella who was sitting in the library.  
She turned to the afro haired boy, "He said he was practicing with you guys."  
"He said he was studying with you."

**And Ryan catches on quick, he see's it has his chance**

"Are you and Troy dating behind Gabriella's back?" He asked his twin.  
"What's it to you?" She fixed him with a raised brow and a smirk.  
"Just wondered." He smiled and left the room, calling Gabriella.  
"Wanna go to the movies with me?" He said into the phone.

**And when events begin to unfold**

"I want to thank you all for a wonderful production!" Mrs Darbus said and the entire table of the drama club clapped. Troy and Gabriella were sitting opposite each other.  
Ryan was next to Gabriella, and Sharpay next to Troy.  
Sharpay squeezed Troys leg as a Chinese looking woman came with the fortune cookies.  
She handed them out to each of them, giving Gabriella hers last.  
Sharpay smirked as everyone opened their fortune cookies and Gabriellas eyes widened at what hers said.

_Woah! I never meant to brag  
__But I got him where I want him now  
__Woah! It was never my intention to brag  
__To steal it all away from you now  
__But god, does it feel so good?  
__Cause I got him where I want him right now  
__And if you could then you know you would  
__Cause god it just feels so…  
__It just feels so good…._

**And feelings get hurt**

"How could you do this to me Troy?!" Gabriella cried.  
"He didn't know how it would be…" Ryan cut in.  
"Don't you say anything! You're as bad as the rest of them!"

"What was this? Some kind of game to you?!" Troy yelled in Sharpays face.

**Then drastic measures are taken**

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
__Not one of them involving you  
__Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
__Not one of them involving!_

**Lives are changed**

Shows a car being overturned on the road and spinning around before it crashes into a large sign.

Shows an empty bottle of sleeping pills.

Shows a knife with blood on it.

_Woah! I never meant to brag  
__But I got him where I want him now  
__Woah! It was never my intention to brag  
__To steal it all away from you now  
__But god, does it feel so good?  
__Cause I got him where I want him now  
__And if you could then you know you would  
__Cause god it just feels so…  
__It just feels so good_

**An illicit affair, a dangerous game**

"I love you Troy Bolton.  
"I love you Sharpay Evans."

"I love you Troy Bolton."  
"I love you Gabriella Montez"

**But it always ends in tears

* * *

**

**This is an idea I have had for quite a while now. And have never worked around to doing it. So now the trailer is up I hope you like it:D Please feel free to tell me what you think, and read and review please!**

**Serenity xox**


	2. New Year, New Girl

**New Year, New Girl**

_Troy Bolton walked down the corridors of East High School, Albuquerque with a wide smile on his face, at one side of him were the basketball team of the school, Troy Bolton was the lead jock, the head honcho you could say. And at his other side was the girl everybody loved. Sharpay Evans, she got on with everyone, and she had been dating Troy for just around a year, everyone considered them to be the perfect couple. And it would be like that forever. It just seemed to fit, Troy the Basketball King and Sharpay the Drama Queen. Or so she thought._

Troy met Sharpay at the end of the road between hers and his, they only lived a street away from each other and it was a simple two minute walk. Therefore not very far at all. When they met Sharpay smiled softly, she looked so gentle, her eyes were so warm and friendly, they seemed to shine and twinkle whenever she looked at him. Troy did not look his usual happy self, he looked troubled, nervous and like he wanted to get this over with as quick as he could.  
"Hey Troy." Sharpay said and leaned forward, kissing her boyfriend gently on the lips, he kissed her back but it ached him to do so.  
"Hey… there's something I need to tell you." He said and looked down at the ground, burying his hands in his pockets; he couldn't look her in the eye"  
"What is it?"  
"I think we should break up." Troy said, avoiding her gaze yet again.  
Sharpay looked at him, astounded and shocked by his words. "What?! You can't be serious!"  
Troy swallowed and looked at the ground, "I am."  
Then he turned around and walked away from her, it pained him to do so and he knew she was still standing there watching him go. He couldn't tell her the real reason he had been _forced_ to break up with her. She was better off not knowing.

------------

School started back after the New Year and Sharpay Evans had undergone a transformation during said time. Gone were the friendly smiles she would throw to students as she passed, replaced by an icy glare that was cold enough to send shivers down anybodies spine. As she entered the school that day the entire student body stopped and gasped at the look of her, she really did look terrifying.  
"What?!" She demanded, Ryan beside her had been consoling her all throughout the Christmas break and they had decided she would lock her icy heart away forever. And nobody could melt it again. Her harsh tone was enough to send everyone back to their lockers and keep the attention away from her.

Troy had to admit he was shocked to see Sharpay acting such a way, he was confused and wanted to go and speak to her about it. But he was too busy wrapped up in the fact that there was a new girl here, one he happened to have met over vacation at the ski lodge, she was surprised he was there and he was astounded.  
"Wow, I can't believe you're here." He said to her and hugged her.

Sharpay couldn't help but pick up on this as she stood at the main doors and scoffed in disgust. Had he dumped her for that new girl then? There was surely no way that he could have known about her when he had broken up with her.  
She turned around and marched out of the school.

"I know me either. I didn't know this was your school." Gabriella said and smiled at him.  
"Well it is. Welcome to East High." He said with a smile and pointed at a notice board, "And now you've met Ms Darbus, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that." The auditions list for the winter musicale of course.  
"Hah. I don't think so. I don't sing." She said with a shrug and smiled at him.  
"Pity, I bet you're really good." He was actually starting to like this Gabriella girl, she had a nice voice, and surely it couldn't just be a coincidence that she would have ended up at the school after meeting him in the ski lodge?  
"No I'm not. Really. So what does Troy do in East High then?" Gabriella asked and leaned against the wall the auditions list was on.  
"I am the captain of the basketball team." He said and flicked his collar smugly.  
Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "Wow, so I must be talking to the most popular guy in the school."  
Troy smirked and looked at her, "Maybe. Maybe not though. I prefer to think of myself as… rather down-to-earth." Troy spun around on his heels, purposely showing off. Gabriella laughed.  
"Hey, I know this might sound a bit weird." Troy paused and looked at Gabriella seriously, "Would you want to go out for a smoothie or something after school?"  
"Yeah. I'd like that." Gabriella said with a smile, and then the bell rang.  
"Better head to class." Troy nodded and they parted ways.

Sharpay was fuming. How dare he move on so quickly! What gave him that right? She stormed right to her first lesson and spent the entire day in a mood. Finally during her free period she was in the theatre with Ryan.

"Who does he think he is?!" She screamed. "Was I just not good enough for him?! Is that what it is?! Not good enough compared to snooty Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." Sharpay stomped across the stage infuriated.

"You know it probably isn't like that, he probably had no idea she was going to be here. How would he have known?" Ryan asked and rolled his eyes, his sister was too good for Troy Bolton anyway. Why couldn't she get that in her head already?

They spent the rest of the house much the same, Sharpay ended up in tears and had to redo her make-up in their dressing room behind the stage. Then she was ready to go back out and face the world. Ryan was glad, he wasn't sure how much of this he could cope, and this wasn't Sharpay. It made him want to punch Troy for ever hurting his twin.

--------------

By the end of the day the rest of the basketball team had met Gabriella and they had all taken to her well, and were getting along with her swimmingly. Troy was pleased, although he wondered what his parents would say. They had made it clear they didn't want him to have a girlfriend before the Christmas when they had forced him to break up with Sharpay. But he didn't need to tell his parents right away, he just… wouldn't.

* * *

**I forgot to mention before, that when Gabi and Troy met at the ski lodge there was no singing. So the musical isn't taken away from Sharpay although it is set during the same time that HSM is set. If that makes sense. : Please read and review I would absolutely love it! And a billion thanks to everyone who already did. Oh and go check out my other stories **Find Me **and **Alone Together** although they are both sequals so you'd need to read their previous stories first. Still please it's so worth it:D**

_BloodyxRomance**: Thanks very much and I know, I love Paramore! Might be going to see them live next year. Excitement!  
**SharpayTisdaleHSM**: Started! You didn't need to wait long. Thank you!  
**hiptothejive**: Well all of my stories try to have Ryella in them but that might just fade out soon enough. I'm liking Vanessa Hudgens a lot less and less. Glad you like though!  
**rebeldegirl**: Started! haha didn't take long did I?  
**Clotisy**: Thanks, I updated quick didn't I? Look at me being on time.  
**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER**: I replied already but OF COURSE lol. :D  
**AlwaysxAddicted**: Thanks, I do love the song and I thought it fitted. Glad you like it!  
**kermina**: Thanks very much! Hope you really enjoy it.  
**Evane21**: Posted it sooner than you thought I bet!  
**Unlove You**: I have a oneshot with your name. You should read it lol. Thanks!  
**HeSaidSheSaidx**: Looking forward to working with you! Thank you. :P**_

**Oh have I got anything else to say? Check out all my one shots, they do not disappoint (I hope) haha! And that's all. And check my profile out for updates. Oh, and REVIEW!**

**Serenity xox**


	3. Living It Up

**Living It Up**

Right. If Troy was just going to move on like that then so was she. She was going to make it so nobody could hurt her _ever_ again. Luckily she still had all the friends she had last year, and of course there would be many parties now the basketball season had kicked off _and_ the auditions for the winter musicale. The next day in school she sat with all her girlfriends that she had when she was with Troy and they all detested Gabriella also, so it was all good.  
Of course that afternoon one specific basketball boy would have to ruin her day. She was sitting in the theatre preparing her solo audition for the musical, Kelsi Nielson had been about to do Twinkle Towne and then resigned at the last minute, so they were doing Romeo and Juliet, Troy _would_ have been auditioning for Romeo but not now clearly. She was just leaving when she walked out into the hallway and straight into him.

"Troy!" She growled at him and bent to pick up all the papers she had dropped.  
"Sorry Sharpay…" He muttered, "I was actually hoping I would run into you though." He wasn't going to tell her how long he had been standing there.  
"Why?" She snarled angrily at him.  
"I just…. Hey Sharpay?"  
"Don't talk to me."  
"I hoped we could still be friends…." He asked, helping her up with all the papers. Stuffing his hand in his pockets and glancing at her.  
"Troy.. we were never 'just friend's'! We were always something more or something less, you ruined anything we _ever_ had!" She screeched in exasperation, pinpricks of tears in her eyes. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at the two ex-lovers. "I have to go." She muttered and ran through the hallway, right out of the school.

Troy went back over to Gabriella after the encounter and kissed her on the neck as he came from behind her, she giggled and he smiled. "What do you want to do tonight?"  
"I don't know, I should study for the scholastics decathlon." She said, having joined the team earlier that day she intended on doing so immediately. "So you can hang out with Chad and all that." She smiled.  
"Alright…" Troy smirked, knowing exactly what that meant.

------------

So when ten o'clock came around that evening, the Friday night was always party night. The person hosting? Head cheerleader. By the time the basketball lot got there it was already in full swing, with the football players, cheerleaders, and all the other people deemed cool enough to be there. Of course, another person there was the Drama Girl herself. Sharpay Evans always attended these parties, being deemed cool enough as she was Queen of the school. Everyone was quite drunk, the music was loud.

"C'mon PayPay! It's you're turn to deal." Amber cried out and grabbed her friend back to the table. They were playing a drinking version of blackjack, whoever lost had to down a shot of vodka and continue with the game.

She lost, again and again. But Sharpay could handle her drink. Everyone was having an amazing time and when the rowdy basketball boys joined in, taking off their shirts and shouting loudly, the music thumping, her mind hazy from the alcohol she couldn't help but feel like old habits die hard.

_Oh the night, is my world  
__City light, painted girls  
__In the day, nothing matters  
__It's the night, time that flatters  
__In the night, no control  
__Through the wall, something's breaking  
__Wearing white, as you're walking  
__Down the street, of my soul_

Troy had been downing shots since he got there also, enjoying himself. He knew Gabriella wasn't the partying type but he knew someone that was. And there she was in his sight playing blackjack in her hot pink halter neck, pink stilettos and denim mini skirt. He could see her smooth tanned legs, her firm arms, her cheekbones glistening as she smiled. The blonde goddess roamed through his thoughts as always, he had been a fool to dump her, a complete idiot. And there she was, right in front of him.

"I'll be back in a minute guys, just gonna go to the toilet!" Sharpay announced loudly and stood up, making her way uneasily from the table. Troy watched her leave the room and once she was in the bathroom he followed her upstairs, waiting outside until she finished. As soon as she walked out the door, he grabbed her hand and whisked her into the nearest bedroom, the lights were off and the door shut behind them.

_You take my self, you take my self-control  
__You've got me living on before the night  
__Before the morning comes a story's told  
__You take my self, you take my self control  
__Another night, another day goes by  
__I never stop myself to wonder why  
__You help me to, forget to play my role  
__You take my self, you take my self control_

His lips were on hers within a second, backing across to the bed, his hand on her stomach, on that soft tanned thigh he had been admiring earlier, her hands her on his belt buckles, then around his neck, up his shirt, both not caring who walked in at all. Sharpay eventually pulled back for air.

"Troy what are you doing?" She asked in between breaths.  
"I don't know." He muttered and took in her cute face, "I was such an idiot to break it off, I love you Sharpay."

Then they were glued to each other once more. Both too drunk to say this was wrong, Gabriella was far from both of their minds.

_I, I live among the creatures of the night  
__I haven't got the will to try and fight  
__I guess I know tomorrow  
__So I guess I'll just believe it that tomorrow never comes  
__I say, night  
__I'm living in the forest of my dream  
__I know the night is not as it would seem  
__I must believe in something  
__So I make myself believe it that this night will never go_

As Troy was hitching up her skirt, Sharpay came to her senses.

"Wait! Wait!" She shrieked and pushed her ex boyfriend off her and sat up in the bed, "We can't, we can't."  
"Why?" Troy asked and leaned in to kiss her once more.

Sharpay so wanted to let him, but she couldn't, "You made your choice Troy. You made it and it's done. You have Gabriella now. If you want this, it's her you go to not me." By this point she had walked to the door, holding her neck to hide the large love bite she now had and left him to his thoughts as she raced through the house and left the party.

* * *

**hope you guys liked the second installment to Illicit Affair! Thank you very much please read and review, I really really appreciate it!**

_xxamyxjx**: Thanks Ames! Hope you liked this more. :  
**Unlove You**: Haha aww thank you, whenever I see your name it reminds me of it. And I know! He wants her.  
**AlwaysxAddicted**: Hope you can log in now, thank you veeerrryyy much. Love youuu.  
**ILuvJonasBro15**: Thanks glad you enjoyed!  
**Clotisy**: Lol exactly! What a complete idiot, but you can see how much he misses her.  
**Evane21**: Thanks very much, glad you enjoyed!  
**rockchick90**: Haha thank you veeery much  
**hiptothejive**: Addictions aren't fun, but if you're hooked on me that's BRILLIANT! Thanks. :  
**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER**: Thanks so much!  
**omgSHARPAY**: Thanks, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this one. :[  
**HeSaidSheSaidx**: Haha yep he really is a complete twit! Sorry I never got back to you about the joint fanfiction, if you read my recent one-shot you'll understand why.  
**marri**: Haha no worries and thank you very very much.  
**KUKUxBANANASx4U**: ... Well you have read the trailor haven't you?  
**TeamTroypay09**: Thanks so muccch.**_

**Thanks again everyone I love you all!**

**Serenity xox**


	4. Plans and Liars

**Not That Girl**

"_Don't wish, don't start  
__Wishing only wounds the heart  
__There's a girl I know  
__He loves her so  
__I'm not that girl"_

Sharpay sang it to herself in her bedroom while she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She was drinking from a flask of vodka, drowning her sorrows in the drink because, well what else did she have to lose? Certainly not Troy and he had taken the better version of her with him. She bit her lip as she swallowed yet another mouthful, her throat burning but her tongue had numbed to the taste. Sharpay heard a noise outside, a loud thud and a bang. She wandered out to her balcony; the door had been open anyway. Although she was certainly feeling the alcohols effect on her now as she walked out and came face to face with no-one other than Troy Bolton.

"What are you doing here?" She slurred, in his hands he had a bottle of vodka also and looked rather under the influence himself.

"Look Sharpay, I was wrong." Troy murmured, "I love you. I always have. But my parents, they didn't want me to be with you." He said and took a swig from the bottle.

"Oh." Sharpay said, taking a step backwards.

Troy took a step towards her.

Next thing she knew they were on each other again, like animals. The kisses were hot and passionate, Troy had her arms pinned upwards with one hand and with the other he was pulling off her top, before taking off his own. They were thrown to the floor, discarded. The balcony door closed behind them as they went in and Troy pushed Sharpay against a wall, she looked up at the ceiling as he kissed her neck, her collarbones, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was like something was drawing them together, drawing him to her. His hands were on her waist, her thigh, her hips, running through her hair, it was all so perfect, all so right.

----------

Gabriella looked at her picture of Troy, he was so handsome, so sweet, and how had she managed to catch a guy like him? It was already late and Taylor was staying over since they had seen no point in her going home.

"You know, Troy used to date Sharpay." Taylor stated as she looked at the ceiling.  
"What?" Gabriella asked, and looked over at Taylor, "Seriously?"  
"Yeah. She used to be really different too, like nice and everything. This Ice Queen thing is all new, and they were this amazing couple. They went out for two years."  
"Two years?!" Gabriella was shocked, why had Troy never told her this? It seemed a big part of his life to miss out. "Why did they break up?"  
"Nobody really knows for sure. Some people say she cheated, some people say he hit her, and some people say it was Ryan."  
"Oh…" Gabriella murmured and looked at the ground, she certainly hoped it was the former or the latter, not the middle one anyway.  
"Anyway, want some marshmallows?" Taylor threw the packet at Gabriella, who caught it with a small smile.

-------------

When Sharpay woke up the next morning she felt two familiar strong arms around her, her immediate reaction was to curl up into him, her lover, and her boyfriend. But then she remembered things had changed now. He wasn't hers he belonged to someone else, someone new. But that didn't seem to stop him kissing her head as he awakened. "Morning Shar." He said sleepily, that familiar sleepy voice she was in love with.

"Morning." She said stiffly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, immediately sensing something was wrong.

Something inside her became infuriated, how could he want to know what was wrong? Surely he must know? "Are you forgetting one small factor here? Gabriella? Your _girlfriend?"_

"Oh yeah… her." Troy murmured, disappointed. "Sharpay, last night wasn't a drunken mistake. I meant everything I said."

"But Troy, it's not just going to be simple like that. I can't do that to" Sharpay stopped. Actually, _why_ couldn't she do that to Gabriella? She didn't know her at all, as far as Sharpay was concerned she was just some girl who had come and stolen her boyfriend from her. May as well try and steal him back right? She smirked and rolled her eyes, this did not seem like the boyfriend she had though. He wasn't treating Gabriella as good as he had her. Which seemed like a winning situation for her.

"Alright then, but we'll see what happens." Sharpay eventually concluded.

"I love you." Troy said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Love you too." She murmured back, not actually putting any emotion into it.

-------------

"Did Troy stay over last night?" Ryan asked Sharpay later on whilst they were having a little chat in his room. She lay on his bed facing him, and he lay facing her. She nodded.

"Why?" He asked and raised a fine brow.

"Well, I don't know to be honest. We were drunk, I wouldn't have let him otherwise, but in the morning he said it wasn't a mistake, he loved me, and he wanted to continue things with me. I reminded him about Gabriella. He said he meant it. I don't understand. I shouldn't care should I? _She _stole him from me, so technically I'm just stealing him back right?"

"Yeah but remember… you don't want to hurt peoples feelings." Ryan offered.

"You're right…" Then it clicked in her mind, "I don't want to hurt Gabriella's feelings, she hasn't actually done anything to me personally. She didn't know about Troy and I. But _Troy_ on the other hand…" She smirked and sat up on the bed, that plotting glint in her eye.

"He hurt your feelings?"

"Yes. A lot, and badly. So now… I get to hurt his in return." Sharpay smiled rather evilly and kissed her twin on the forehead, "Thanks Ry for helping me come up with the idea!" She said and flounced out of the room.

Ryan lay on the bed, astounded. Had he come up with that?

-------------

"The party was boring; I left early and went home to bed." Troy shrugged as he walked hand-in-hand with Gabriella through the mall.

"Oh. I thought you would have had fun, it seemed your scene." She said with a smile and Troy shrugged again.

"Was Sharpay there?"

"Yeah… why?" Troy asked and looked at Gabriella. Did she know?!

"Taylor told me something last night, I was just wondering why you never told me."

"What is it?"

Gabriella stopped and let go of Troys hand, facing him. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Sharpay for 2 years before you met me?"

Troy put his hand on her shoulders, "I didn't tell you because I was over her, over it. It was irrelevant and she doesn't mean anything to me anymore. As much as she wishes she did, she doesn't."

"Oh." Gabriella nodded. "Why did you break up?"

Troy shrugged, "I was bored with it."

Gabriella looked rather put out; he wasn't going to get bored with her was he? But Troy seemed oblivious to that as he took her hand again, looking ahead and started walking through the mall again.

* * *

**Lot of speaking in that one, Troys asshole side is beginning to show through a LOT. However now is Sharpays devious side. And who ever knows when Troy is telling the truth? Poor Ryan, and Gabriella. Gonna get hurt by their games. Check out my other fanfics!**

_ZASHLEYfanFOREVER**: I think it looks okay, and it's up to her if she wants to get a new nose. I'm just saying I think it looks like it was more for her than the 'deviated septum'. But if she wanted it for her then she should have just said.  
**simplyxjiberty**: Oh I know, I hate stories where nobody want's sharpay. She is CLEARLY everyones favourite. Seriously. Hhaah thanks.  
**KUKUxBANANASx4U**: Written more! Thanks.  
**TeamTroypay09**: Thaaaaank yaaa. Glad ya loved it.  
**xamyxjx**: Nah my name is Sarah in reality. Plain. Might change it someday though. :) Haha glad you're hooked on me!  
**Clotisy**: Yay I love your reviews, they are so looong. And yes, he did make a huge mistake. But does he even realise it? It's like he's playing the two of them off against eachother.  
**CreeksideLovesZashley**: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too.  
**marri**: Hahaha yep, or does he? ;)  
**-i'm headstrong-**: Thank you.  
**Evane21**: omgomgomg thank you :)  
**BubbleGum263**: Thank you, was this chapter as cute? Or more devious. :)  
**Chel08**: YOU ARE SO RIGHT :o  
**nrisley19892007**: Thanks so much! Glad you do!**_

**And now I am off. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Serenity xox**


	5. Come Here Boy

**Come Here Boy**

School bells sounded out through the building, indicating the beginning of free period. Pupils spilled into the halls and over to the lockers, amongst these pupils stood Sharpay Evans, standing tall and strong as she marched her way down to the theatre room only to be greeted by a bright smile on her brothers face, and Kelsi playing down at the piano, rehearsing for the new musical.

"Hey Shar!" Ryan exclaimed happily and gave his twin a hug from behind, she smiled a little and looked at him, "The new audition sheet's up. Wanna go sign our names underneath it?" He asked.

Sharpay shrugged, "Yeah alright."

They walked down the hallway together; the buzz and rush of students had died down by now. Although as they neared the notice board for the school they couldn't help notice another name on the auditions list, luckily it was all single auditions, male and female. You could sing whatever you wanted and it would all be taking place tomorrow free period. Written in a neat scrawl underneath a couple of other names was Gabriella Montez.

"Oh no she can't." Sharpay stated and looked at her twin who was also wide-eyed.

"I don't believe it. First she goes out with Troy… and then she's trying out for the musical." Ryan trailed off, "It's like she's trying to take your life."

"Well that little wannabe is going to get nowhere." Sharpay growled furiously as she wrote her own name, in large curly cursive underneath Gabriella's, Ryan wrote his name in the male auditions and they both headed back to the theatre to tell Kelsi the news.

"Kelsi SHE has signed up for the musical!" Sharpay shrieked as she walked into the theatre and stormed down the aisles, she couldn't believe this was happening. Why was Gabriella ruining her once perfect life like this?

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked, walking over to Sharpay who was sitting in the front row, Ryan sat down next to her and Kelsi sat on the other side. The three friends, a group Troy and the basketball would have been with also before the Christmas vacation.

"Gabriella, signed up to audition for the musical tomorrow." Ryan murmured as Sharpay stared ahead of her, glaring.

"Oh…" Kelsi looked at the blonde girl, "I'm really sorry Shar. There has to be something we can do."

"Oh there is… There's something _I _can do anyway…" She smirked to herself, deviously. Gabriella wanted to take her life away from her? She doubted most of the school would stand for that, she even doubted that Troy would stand for that.

-------------------

"So…" Gabriella looked at Troy as they sat on the bench in the large park, trees and forest-type pathways surrounded them. "Did you and Sharpay love each other?"

Troy sighed, she had been bombarding him with questions since she had discovered the two had been an item. "Yes we did." He said, he wasn't going to lie.

"Did you have sex?"

Troy looked at his girlfriend and raised his eyebrow, "That's a bit personal…"

"But did you?" She pushed further.

"Well we went out for 2 years, we were very much in love…" Flashbacks in Troy's mind of Sharpay moaning underneath him, her gorgeous face twisted in pleasure. He smiled to himself.

"So… you did then?" Gabriella brought him back to earth.

"Yeah." He said, perhaps a little too happily as the flashbacks went through his head.

Gabriella looked hurt.

"At the time I was in love with her, I wanted to, she wanted to. Sharpay was my first, and my first kiss, she was my first… everything."

"Are you still in love with her?"

"What?!" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella as if she were crazy, "No! Of course not!"

Gabriella smiled, "Good, cause I really don't like her."

Troy smirked and kissed his girlfriend, as long as she never found out he'd be fine.

"So why did you sign up for the musical then?" He asked after Gabriella pulled away, she clearly hadn't been very far with anyone.

"I was in plays in my old school, and I wanted the school to see that I'm better than her." Gabriella smiled smugly.

"You know she's not going to take that sitting down."

"I know. I like a challenge." Gabriella smirked. Then her watch went off, "Aw I have to go study. Still on for tomorrow night? Yeah?" She gave Troy a kiss and he nodded before she left him sitting alone on the bench. Funny how just when he thought she was turning into someone who might be more worth having around as a girlfriend, she did… that.

Troy decided to take a walk around the park for a bit, to clear his mind. Not that it needed much clearing, since Gabriella had brought up the sex issue he wondered if he would get to take Gabriella for a test drive, he knew there was no way she could be as good as Sharpay, there was no way she could make him feel the way he did with Sharpay either. It was more than the sex, more than anything physical, he always had felt so connected to Sharpay and was admittedly feeling a little lost without her. He had made a major mistake, and boy he knew it. In the end he ended up outside his former girlfriends' house, Sharpay. He wondered what she was doing; she usually stayed in the theatre after schools quite late. He turned around and slowly headed to the school, wondering if she was there.

Indeed she was, the stereo playing loudly as she flew around the stage, just dancing. Her face was perked in concentration; her muscles looked so toned and perfect. The song wasn't helping him at all either.

_It's dark in here  
__Visions are flashing into my head as I reminisce  
__My re-occurring dreams and you said  
_"_I'm falling, falling for you babe  
__and my feelings are getting stronger  
__so why don't you stay with me, for a little longer?"_

He slowly made his way down the aisle, watched the angel on the stage. Weighing who he would rather be with between Sharpay and Gabriella, he knew it was the blonde goddess.

Sharpay was smirking to herself, Troy thought she was blissfully unaware of his whereabouts, she knew exactly where he was. Around ten feet away watching her in amazement, and she knew it because she knew this theatre like the back of her hand, you couldn't open the door to the theatre without her ears pricking up. Question is was her plan going to work?

_Come here boy…  
Oh, come here boy yeah  
__Come here boy  
__Oh, come here boy…_

_I know that my face  
__Is only too familiar to your sleep  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__And I can tell by your body heat  
__Why are you taking so long?  
__You need me to come and find you?  
__To set your mind at rest, let your dreams come free_

Troy made his way onto the stage and slipped his hands around Sharpays hips, turning her and gyrating her body with his a couple of times. It seemed she had been expecting him though, her eyes remained closed and yet she seemed to go with him, her long blonde tousles became tangled in his fingers as he ran them through the locks he adored. And just when it seemed they were about to kiss, her eyes still closed and he fluttered his shut, she was out of his grasp, spinning all the way to the other side of the stage. He followed after her longingly, wanting her.

_Come here boy…  
Oh, come here boy yeah  
__Come here boy  
__Oh, come here boy…_

He reached her again, their faces lowered to one another's and lingered in a short kiss before she was off again, vanishing.

_You know, I'm no stranger in your dreams  
__You know, I'm no stranger in your dreams_

He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back to him their bodies collided so roughly they both fell to the ground. Her eyes were still closed but they fluttered open every now and then, Troys hands roamed her hips, her waist, her arms, her hair, her thighs. Her hands were on his sides, his hips, around his neck, in his hair, on his rear as they kissed passionately on the stage floor.

_I'm craving, I'm dying  
__I'm begging, I'm pleading  
__Be mine tonight oh yeah  
__Oh when I'm waiting and I'm crying  
__I'm wanting and I'm bleeding  
__To show you this night yeah  
__Where are we touching? Holding?  
__Caressing and giving you every fantasy yeah  
__I'll have you turning and tossing  
__I'm burning and I'm praying  
__For more of this ecstasy  
__Oh yeah!_

The sweat was dripping off Troy as Sharpay left him, they hadn't gone far, just passionate kissing. But as the song ended so did she it seemed as she faded off. He lay on the theatre floor, eyes closed, panting and begging for more silently as he heard her dainty footsteps around him.

"Sharpay…" He groaned, but she did not speak. He opened his eyes and looked around the stage for his woman but she was nowhere to be found. That was when he heard the theatre door slam shut at the top of the auditorium. He smirked, she was good.

As Sharpay left the school, feeling quite exhausted after her 'workout' she smiled to herself, that had been purely Troy, not her. He had come to her, and she had let him. Although she knew already that things were changing, her and Troy barely spoke now when before they had shared everything together. Anything they did now was just physical, it wasn't anything emotional, in fact she didn't feel emotionally attached to him at all.

* * *

**Hope you liked this installment! Troy may have everything in his hands at the moment but will the tables turn to be on Sharpays side? It seem's like they already are... :o**

_drama4zashley**: Thanks! I love how you say 'comes out' like it's a movie. I feel special!  
**ascii27**: I know he is, and he won't. :P That's the point of the stories. I hate guys... So I'll take it out on Troy!  
**Evane21**: Glad!  
**CreeksideLovesZashley**: Thank you! I hope this one was just as awesome for you. :)  
**Hendrick248848**: I should hope so! Hope you liked this.  
**KUKUxBANANASx4U**: thanks very much! I love your name btw.  
**charmarctravis**: Well he likes being able to play 2 girls off. He feels lika a proppa playa. Lol!  
**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER**: He IS! I could think of a few more words to describe him... Thanks!  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**: Wow that is funny! How odd, I try and incoperate songs into every chapter. I dunno why I just prefer it that way. :)  
**TeamTroypay09**: Thanks! Hope you liked this just as much.  
**Clotisy**: I'm glad my chappie managed to bring out your hyper side again! You should read Alone Together when you're sad, and then read this one to cheer you up. :) And I love devious Sharpay too! Although it might all backfire... watch this space.  
**marri**: That won't b e for long... tables WILL turn. :) Promise!**_

**Anyway, so I am off to sleep. Needed to get this up before I went. Everythings so annoyingly hectic. But the more reviews the FASTER I will reply! And that goes for **Find Me** and **Alone Together** too!**

**Serenity xox**


	6. The Date

**The 'Date'**

Sharpay was very pleased with herself, she was leading Troy on, he was hanging off her finger from a string and she felt _nothing_. Life was going perfectly well on that front. On the other front however it was not so good. She was losing her friends, they claimed she had 'changed' since Troy had broken up with her. Well she didn't think she had! Perhaps just a little, she might be a little bit more... vindictive now. But that was all, it was purely for revenge purposes anyway.

"Do you think I've changed Ry?" Sharpay paused and looked at her brother who was sitting cross-legged on his twins bed.

"In what sense? Like after you and Troy ended? Maybe a little." He shrugged and saw her tiny unconscious glare before quickly adding, "But not much!"

She walked into school that morning, preparing for the auditions which were during free period. Troy was not signing up for the musical she noticed, which was good. Not even Gabriella had convinced him. She was quietly singing a song to herself, watching Gabriella out the corner of her eye.

"_And if your heart stops beating__  
I'll be here waiting__  
Baby did you get what you deserve?__  
The ending of your life  
__And if you get to heaven  
__I'll be here waiting baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life."  
_

Gabriella was happily laughing along with something her new best friend Taylor had said. Fucking Taylor, fucking Gabriella. Fucking everyone. She slammed her locker door shut whilst glaring at them before turning around and bumping straight into Troy. "Watch where you're going Bolton!" She shrieked in his face before throwing her handbag over her shoulder and storming down the hallway, leaving a rather bewildered looking teenage boy.

However it wasn't until she got into class that she noticed a note, in her handbag neatly folded. It must have slipped out of Troy's hand and into her handbag. He was crafty that one was. It read: **My Sharpie, **(it had been his nickname for her)** meet me tonight, behind the bleachers in the football field. When I come into class, flick your hair for yes and tap your fingers on the desk for no.** She quickly folded the note away, and moments later in walked Troy. What did Sharpay do? She casually flicked her hair when his gaze rested on her and looked at where their English teacher would be standing. She missed the large smile on his face especially since Gabriella walked in behind him and that song came back to her head.

Finally, they were here. The auditions. What Sharpay had been waiting for. She was going to beat that bitch right off the stage. Mrs Darbus seemed confident of that too, biassed much? Sharpay went on and performed her song, to a well loved audience and Gabriella performed... they seemed to like her equally as much. Gabriella shot a smug smile across the stage at Sharpay who furrowed her brow. This was not happening... She groaned and looked at Mrs Darbus with a smile, a wide fake smile. Gabriella shot a little wave at Troy who had watched from the seats near the back, Sharpay had seen him too. She felt a pang when she remembered they sat there once upon a time talking about how he would do this years musical with her. That hadn't been what put him off her?

"What's wrong? Sad I stole your crown?" Gabriella smirked and shoved past Sharpay. Sharpay looked over at her, "There's still callbacks." She hissed before going to her and Ryan's dressing room. It was empty, because Ryan was just going to be partaking in the male auditions. She sat down on her pink chair and sighed frustrated. Listening to Troy and Gabriella talking outside.

"I hate that little _slut_."

"What so she's a slut now?"

"Well she's lost her virginity hasn't she?"

"Well... so have I? What does that make me?"

"It's different with you. I like you."

"So? Sharpay isn't a slut Gabriella."  
"That's not what I've heard."

"What have you heard? Cause I've been going to this school my whole life and I know for a fact the only person Sharpay ever slept with was me. And vice versa."

"Troy!"

Sharpay heard Gabriella storm off, upset because Troy couldn't play pretend. She smirked, at least he stood up for her.

--

That evening Sharpay stayed at the school auditorium and played on the piano, she played Heaven. It was a lovely song really. Her and Troy used to listen to it, and she played it on this very piano and sang it to him. Although back then nothing like this had ever happened, they had always just been them. She admitted deep down she missed that. Hell, she was human. Slowly she murmured, "_Now nothing can change what you mean to me, there's a love that I could say. But just hold me now, cause our love will either way. Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in Heaven. Love is all that I need, and I found it there in you're heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in Heaven." _ Sharpay slowly stopped playing piano and let her hands fall to her sides and for a while she just sat there, staring at the white and black keys of the piano she sighed and brushed a tear that slide slowly and bitterly down her cheek. If that was heaven what was this? Hell?

She missed him.

But she hated Gabriella more which was what drove her to meet Troy at the bleachers that night. It was what made her kiss him and knock the thoughts of them ever getting back together out of her head. And when he whispered that he loved her she knew it was just to get her into bed, but he didn't need to say anything. She would have done it anyway. Not only cause she wanted to, but cause she knew, that he didn't love her but this would drive him wild. And when Gabriella found out, it would drive her wild too. The only thing that hurt was that he would leave her when it was over, and go back to her arms.

Ryan watched his sister in her bedroom, there was a crack in her door and he was stood in the hall. She was looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were hardening, her jaw line was becoming more vicious and cruel. She _was_ changing. And he hated that it was Troy's fault. He was doing this to her, she was looking in the mirror and tears were streaming down her face because she wasn't good enough, because what she was doing was hurting her too. She was crying because she wasn't Gabriella.

Silently Ryan went into her room, she noticed him and she opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a finger before giving her a hug. Tight and long which was just what she needed. "Love you Sharpay." He said quietly and she closed her eyes, wiped a tear away and put her hands on his arms, enveloping her. "Love you too Ryan."

--

The next day Sharpay did Troy's trick. The whole bumping into him in the hallway and dropping a note into his hand, only this time it was telling her she'd be at the movies tonight. He was to take Gabriella. She knew he'd get some kind of sick thrill out of dating two girls at the same time, same place, in secret. She got the same thrill too, only she wished Gabriella were out of the picture.

"I wanna sit here." Gabriella said and moved into the middle of the row. Troy sat down beside her, a coke and a big set of popcorn on his knee. Sharpay had walked in behind them, only Gabriella hadn't known cause she had a brown mac, big pair of sunglasses on and her hair was stuffed into a big beanie. But Troy could tell. Sharpay sat exactly 2 rows behind them. Troy turned around and she winked at him, he smiled and then put his arm around Gabriella.

Five minutes into the movie Troy leaned forward and 'accidentally' spilled all his popcorn.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as the popcorn went all over her feet.

"I am so sorry. I'll just go get a new one." He said and then went up, went out, got a new popcorn and sat down beside Sharpay. She smiled at him, she had long since taken off her sunglasses, mac and let her hair loose.

"I thought you'd never make it." She said with a smirk and he kissed her.

"Sorry, you know what it's like." He smiled and settled with her.

Ten minutes later and he shot back down to Gabriella, "You took a while." She said and he shrugged, "Popcorn line was huge."

He spent the movie doing things like 'going to the toilet' and 'getting a new drink'. Gabriella was getting irritated but he didn't care.

Then as everyone left Sharpay was ahead of them.

"When did _you_ get here?" Gabriella asked her.

"What are you blind? I was always here dumbo." Sharpay looked at Troy, "Your girlfriends a bit thick babe." Then she blew him a kiss, threw Gabriella a look and walked out of the movie.

"Troy! Did you see what she did to me?" She looked up at Troy who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Troy!"

"What?!" He looked at her and realised his position, he put a protective arm around her "Sorry."

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've been attending college and school interviews and stuff so life has been a bit hectic for the last few months. So I am SO sorry! But this is one of my most popular stories, so I decided to update it. Also check out **Alone Together** and **Find Me**. Although they are sequels so you should check out the first ones of them too! And reviiiiiiiieeeeeewwwwww!**

_Gorgeous Nick Strokes__**: The name of the song used was: Come Here Boy by Imogen Heap. And thank you very much, I read over it and was quite surprised... Thank you!  
**Evane21**: Thank you! Hope you liked this loads!**  
ascii27**: Haha thank you! That's exactly what I hoped some people would do, I was listening to it as I wrote it. Thanks, it did fit. I don't hate Troy, I love him! But Ryan is my favourite (I nearly typed friend instead... I wish!) :P  
**CreeksideLovesZashley**: Thank you! Troypay is so cute.  
**ScienceFreak2007**: Sorry it took so long!  
**KUKUxBANANASx4U**: Thanks!  
**Clotisy**: Haha exactly! Gabriella needs to get her own life, and stop stealing our Sharpays. And I know right? Troypay is hot! Especially that last scene.  
**MichyMichi**: Haha you are so right. :P  
**journeyfan4life**: Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**XxXxIcePrincesXxXx**: Scandalous! :D:D  
**TeamTroypay08**: Hope you liked this just as much!  
**xoxROMANCEADDICTxox**: You'll see. :)  
**marri**: I know wish I could have that kind of a workout! ;)  
**anon**: LUV IT! Thanks. :)**_

**Love you guys so much! Thanks for everything! I love writing and getting feedback. So feed me back!  
Sarah xx**


	7. The Chinese Incident

**The Chinese Incident**

It had been exactly one month since the movie 'date'. Troy and Sharpay had been meeting up more than ever for casual sex, and Troy was finding it hard not to lust after her in the halls, he was wishing things could go back to the way they were before, the way they were when he was able to take her arm in the corridors and smile with her, giggle with her, and play with her hair, smell the very essence of her. Instead he was stuck with Gabriella.

Not that he meant it in a bad way, Gabi was nice, sweet and innocent, and he loved it when she laughed, but she just… wasn't Sharpay.

People were beginning to catch on, like earlier on in the week when Ryan had taken Sharpay to the side in their house.

"Are you dating Troy?" He had asked her.

"What's it to you?" The blonde had asked with a fixed brow and a smirk.

"Just wondered…" He murmured, looking forward to his chance at the brunette, quickly Ryan got out his phone and dialled Gabriella's number. "Wanna go to the movies tonight?" He asked.

She turned him down, said he was sweet but she had plans with Troy and maybe tomorrow? But Ryan didn't see that happening anytime soon unfortunately.

Just yesterday they had almost been caught out during free period. In the auditorium Troy had been in the middle of unclasping Sharpays bra when Gabriella and the entire basketball team had stormed into the auditorium and walked down. It was a good thing they were concealed by the curtains. They both held their breath and hoped to god they wouldn't pull the curtains out. They were concealed in a little ball which was so cosy and perfect. It wouldn't have been good to find them in such an awkward position.

"They're not here." They heard a familiar voice, Chad. Who were 'they'?

"Well clearly Ryan and Sharpay don't know where Troy is if they are missing too…" Gabriella muttered. Sharpay took a breath hoping she didn't connect the dots.

"Sometimes they go home for lunch." Zeke stated and Troy laughed to himself, trust him to know what Sharpay was always doing – did he know about him and Sharpay? No there could be no way.

That very evening the drama club were going to the local Chinese restaurant in town to celebrate Gabriella and Sharpay getting the main parts in the musical. Since it was Wicked! After all. Sharpay was Galinda and Gabriella was Elphaba – which Troy knew she wasn't happy about cause she had auditioned for Galinda – it was absolutely hilarious to see Sharpay gloat while they practiced Popular.

"Congratulations to Ryan also on getting the part of Fiyero!" Miss Darbus smiled and they all chinked their soft drink glasses in a very dramatic manner. Troy was only here for Gabriella's 'support', any extra time he had to think of Sharpay and flirt with her under his girlfriends nose was good for him! He felt on top of the world with two girls at his beck and call, he could do what he wanted. He was king.

"So how's my best girl?" Troy asked and took Gabriella's hand whilst secretly squeezing Sharpays leg under the table.

"I'm fine…" Gabriella murmured and took a drink; she always got quiet when she was seething. Probably because Sharpay had insisted Troy and her sit together, saying it was 'more romantic' to sit opposite each other.

Troy had only discovered later this was so Sharpay could run her hand up his thigh without anybody realising, which he was fine with as long as he could do the same. She was wearing a short skirt too. His skin prickled at the mere thought.

"You should be more than fine; you got one of the main parts!" Ryan said to cheer Gabriella up and smiled at her, feeling a sharp kick from a certain heel under the table he glanced at his twin to find himself on the receiving end of a glare.

"I know, but I really wanted to be Galinda…" Gabriella pouted and Troy stroked her thumb whilst secretly feeling disgusted.

"Well the better actress clearly won out on that. Face it Gabriella – you don't have a strong voice."

"I do so!" She cried.

"I thought you were shy about your voice…" Troy murmured.

"I am! I hate being slated for no reason though." Gabriella protested and threw Troy a hard glare.

Troy felt himself freeze when he felt Sharpays hand in a very compromising place.

"Well…" He struggled to get out, "Sharpay has more experience."

"Thanks Troy!" Sharpay said sweetly and threw him a smile.

Suddenly it was time for the end of the night, the Chinese woman came round with the fortune cookies, giving Gabriella's one last, and they were all different colours. Sharpay opened hers quickly with a smile, "Oh look! Mine say's 'The one you love is closer than you think!'" She laughed and glanced at Troy. "What does yours say?"

"Mine says… It takes more than good memory to have good memories." He laughed and threw his on the table as everybody started reading theirs out.

Gabriella's eyes widened when she opened hers, and she stayed silent.

"What does yours say Gabs?" Troy pressed.

"Oh… it says… 'Your boyfriend isn't as faithful as you think; you will be very surprised in the near future'". She swallowed.

"What? That must have been to the wrong person... surely?" Troy asked and snatched it out of her hand, crumpling it up. "Leave it yeah? It probably means nothing."

"Yeah just someone messing around." Ryan reassured and sent Sharpay a look a smirked. The Chinese they were at offered your own written fortune cookies. He knew that much.

Gabriella couldn't help but think about the fact that the fortune cookie might be right – she wasn't superstitious or anything but, she was sure there was something odd going on but the teen couldn't place her finger on it. Troy had been quite distant, and he was glancing at Sharpay a lot more than she appreciated.

--

"What's going on with you?" She asked him one morning as they stood outside his locker, he had his arm around her waist and as Sharpay walked by he looked at her and watched her all the way till she had gone out of view.

"Sorry what?" Troy asked.

"See?! That's it. You always watch Sharpay, why don't you care about me? You never turn to take a look at me, you just take me for granted and I hate it!" Gabriella pouted.

"…Sorry?" Troy offered, and looked around for a way out. Luckily he saw some hair he was sure would help him out, "CHAD! HEY CHAD WHEN IS BASKETBALL PRACTISE?" He yelled.

"NOW!" Chad beckoned him and he looked at Gabby apologetically before running off. It was a code line, meaning they needed to get away from their said girlfriends. He hadn't ever used it when he had been with Sharpay…

Sharpay was twirling her hair in her fingers and looking at herself in the mirror. She had just seen the scene between the two lovers, and smirked to herself.

Everything was going to plan…

* * *

**Alright this is another chapter to Illicit Affair. I know I haven't updated for a bit, but the reason is. Nobody is reviewing anymore. and I am not going to write unless you review. It is the reason I finished Alone Together early, it's the reason I've stopped Find Me and I will stop this if I don't get five reviews at least. Saying they weant me to continue. I don't want to be diva-like but I used to get tons of reviews! And I know that people are still reading cause it comes up obviously. So bloody well if you are reading this TELL ME YOU LIKED IT!**

**It makes me feel unloved.**

**So I'm not even going to answer my other lovely, NICE, reviewers. Who of which there were only 5 anyway.**

**Plus, I just wrote a one-shot and it had TWO reviews. Two. Compared with 112 viewers. So what were the other 110 doing? Hm?**

i am so not writing anymore if this is how ungrateful people are going to be. I alwyas review every story I read.

**/rant.**

* * *


	8. Just Walk Away

**Just Walk Away**

Gabriella twirled the piece of paper over in her fingers; it was that fortune from the Chinese over a week ago. Troy had been increasingly distant and she was lucky if he even texted her once a day, let alone give her a cheeky kiss in school. She sighed to herself and looked out at the street from her balcony, it was a hot day – too hot perhaps and she was feeling frustrated, bothered, why was he being such an ass? Gabriella picked up her mobile, she hesitated slightly before dialling the number but in the end she did it anyway.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey it's me, I was thinking. Do you wanna meet up tonight, for dinner or a movie?"

"_Err yeah sure, sounds great. I could come pick you up? Or we could meet at the mall, say seven?"_

"Perfect, I'll meet you at the mall. I'm really looking forward to this."

"_Me too Gabi, see you soon_."

Gabriella hung up and smiled, well she had other friends. She didn't need to sit around waiting for him to come to her all the time, or trying to get his attention whilst acting like a needy child, not her. Not today.

-------------

Troy slipped his arm around Sharpays waist; he knew Gabriella was sitting at home alone all the time now so he didn't really need to worry much about being seen in public with his blonde goddess. They took their seats at the back of the cinema and Sharpay leaned her head against her lovers shoulder. They were both smiling contentedly as the lights went down, more people were piling in – clearly this was a popular movie.

"Where do you want to sit?" Ryan whispered in Gabriella's ear as they made their way in.

"Erm up the back, I hate being at the front or middle."

There were only a few seats left but they got settled just before the movie started. Gabriella could tell Ryan was nervous, she knew he liked her but she really only saw him as a friend. And a person to make Troy jealous.

Sharpay looked up at Troy who was watching intently, she couldn't resist sneaking a kiss of his chin. Sometimes – times like now – it felt like they used to be. Six months ago, a year ago. When they were dating properly and could do this without worrying about being caught. She felt a sting when she remembered she was sitting with him, and it wasn't like that. And he had really hurt her, but Sharpay pushed that thought to the side as Troy looked down at her with that adoration in his eyes and the faint smile. She leaned up and gave him a sweet tender kiss, a proper couple's kiss. Nothing like the kind they had been having recently, passionate hot fiery kisses reserved only for private eyes. This was nice, and full of love, like they used to be.

It was at that moment Sharpay knew she was getting too deep, she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't continue to hurt herself, or this new girl who admittedly was an utter bitch, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"I can't do this anymore Troy." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and looked at her, his eyes boring deep into her.

"This! I can't be like this anymore when I am just being hurt so much. I want you; I don't want to share you. I don't want this. At first this was just a game, I got to mess around and have you physically because you hurt me, you bloody hurt me Troy. You ripped my heart out from me and stamped on it." She paused and took a breath, tears were streaming down the alleged Ice Princesses cheeks now as she stood up, wiping her nose on her arm and made her way out of the row. She didn't even notice that there were people looking, that there were two in particular gazing up in awe.

"Sharpays here? How come she didn't tell you? I wonder who she's with." Gabriella muttered and glared at the crying girl who had walked past them and not noticed, and was now making her way out of the theatre.

"Um I don't know." Ryan gulped; he knew exactly who she was with and exactly what was going to happen. This was all unravelling in front of his eyes.

"Sharpay! Sharpay wait!" They heard a voice; Ryan sank deeper into his seat and closed his eyes. But not in time to miss Troy's figure pass them. In the dark it took Gabriella a couple of seconds to realise who it was but when she did… "Oh my god what?!" The brunette stood in her chair and followed him down. Ryan could do nothing else but follow on as well. Hopefully this wouldn't be as bad as he was anticipating.

"Troy I told you! No! Enough is enough. I just can't deal with this, or you, or any of it." Sharpay wiped the tears from her eyes but it didn't help the running make up situation.

"What brought this on? What started this?!" Troy wanted to know.

"That kiss." Sharpay said, "That kiss was a proper our kiss, and I just hate that you're not mine anymore. And if I can't have all of you then I don't want any of you anymore."

"But…it's difficult."

"Not anymore. You just want my body Troy; you don't want **me**, my personality, and my soul. I used to be good enough for you."

Troy stepped closer to Sharpay and took her hand.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Gabriella stormed through the doors with a furious look on her face. Sharpays mask instantly went on.

"Gabi!" Troy jumped away from Sharpay like she was a disease and walked over to her. Sharpay smirked to herself.

"Oh please Sharpay, there's no point in trying to act cool when you have mascara on your cheeks." Gabriella spat.

Ryan came out shortly after, "Gabriella it's not what you think it is." He said and then froze realising Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay were all staring at him.

"You came here with my girlfriend?" Troy asked, clenching his fist. Gabriella and Sharpay both turned and gave Troy a look.

"You can hardly talk!" Gabriella screeched and stepped away from everybody.

"You came here with my sister?" Ryan growled and clenched his own fist.

"You came here with….her?!" Sharpay gave Gabriella a withering look.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Gabriella yelled so loudly everyone in the building turned to look, "Did you know about this?! Did you know what was going on?!" Gabriella pointed at Troy and Sharpay whilst glowering at Ryan.

Ryan hesitated, "I…"

"Oh my god I don't believe this!" Gabriella could feel tears. "How many times did you sleep with that slut behind my back?! How many times did she seduce you?"

"Woah! I was just ending this!" Sharpay said defensively.

"How could you do this to me Troy?!" Gabriella cried.

"He didn't know how it would be…" Ryan tried to cut in.

"Don't you say anything! You're as bad as them!"

Gabriella slapped Troy then, it was the most deafening noise Sharpay thought she could hear, and then she turned and slapped Ryan too before storming off. Both boys stood there holding their cheeks.

"I hope you're happy!" Ryan directed at Sharpay before heading off in the opposite direction.

"This was all a game to you wasn't it." Troy murmured to himself and Sharpay folded her arms huffily.

"Of course it was Troy, I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I wanted to crush you. I wanted to see you crash and burn, I wanted…..and now I have I don't want it anymore."

Troy reached out for Sharpays arm, she felt tears falling.

"But I don't want you anymore either." She said trying not to let her voice break before she walked away quietly to the car park leaving Troy standing in dismay, holding his cheek.

* * *

**That's right, I'm back. I am finishing this story and I came up with this chapter to start things going again. Move the plot along a bit. Hope everyone liked it, please review. I will be an unhappy bunny if you don't.**

_Clotisy_**: _Haha I know Gabriella is pretty clingy, well not anymore if you noticed. She'll probably come running back soon no doubt. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much for all your support.  
_**_GimmeABeat**: Haha it totally does, she is very nasal. And likes to lean on things. Sharpay on the other hand is amazing. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER_**: _haha bet you're happy!  
_**_XZashleyTroypayX__**: And lots more coming!  
**62toasters62**: Thank you, it turns out I got all the reviews I wanted but I didn't even realise, which is sad.  
**babyxgirl98**: Thank you for finally reviewing!  
**nixola88**: thank you for reviewing!  
**Charar-x**: It was this review that made me write again. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me another review to smile about.  
**darla**: Thank you.  
**NOREGRETSxo**: ahaha duh! of course they will. or will they? :)**_

Thank you everyone next chapter will be up soon!


	9. The Game Undone

**The Game Undone**

Sharpay walked home alone, yes walked. Troy had driven there, and the thing is in the movies and on TV it always looks so dramatic when a girl runs off on a guy in a huff, at that very dramatic scene which has you holding onto your seat in suspense – but they never show the girl walking home alone or worse, having to have him drive her home in awkward silence – Sharpay wished she had driven, so that it would be Troy stuck in the cold. She sighed and continued her way walking down her street looking at the manors and large houses with coded password gates at the entrance. It was a good time to clear her head, think about everything that had been going on. How wrong all this was, why had she been so stupid to let herself thing seeking revenge would help her lick her wounds? It only made things worse. A lot worse.

_Did I wake you, were you sleeping?  
__Were you still in the bed?__  
Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?__  
Oh baby are you feeling guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurting you ain't seen nothing yet_

Troy sat in the mall on a wooden bench feeling very much like a dog with its tail between its legs. He felt like crap to be honest, and he probably deserved it. How long had he thought he could keep up this charade? He had been stupid, and selfish to hurt not one, but two girls in the process. And he was pretty sure Ryan wanted to beat him up. Although Troy didn't want to blow his own trumpet but he was pretty sure he could take Ryan. Of course right then he heard someone sit down beside him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey." Ryan murmured and looked up at the ceiling, not looking directly at Troy at all.

"Hey." Troy said quietly, awkwardly.

"I'm mad at you." Ryan stated.

"Oh."

Troy stood up, making to leave. Ryan got up and looked a little sheepish, "Sorry man but, it has to be done." The drama king said before raising his fist and punching Troy square across the face.

The force was so much Troy fell to the floor of the mall, holding his cheek he was sure he could taste blood. "What the FUCK?!" Troy yelled.

"Well, you gotta admit you deserve it." Ryan shrugged.

"But…where the hell did you learn to punch like that?!"

"Dance is more than ballet and prancing around in a leotard." Ryan said rolling his eyes and blowing his knuckles which were bruising also. "To be honest," He continued, "I've never punched anyone before!"

"You really wouldn't realise." Troy muttered sullenly, bringing himself to his feet and swallowing a mouthful of blood.

"You have blood on your teeth."

And with that Ryan wandered off.

_Was it really worth it? Was she everything?  
That you were looking for?  
Do you feel like a man?  
I hope you know that  
You can't come back  
Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

Gabriella sat in her room bawling her eyes out; she was lying sprawled across the floor howling. So that was why Troy had always been 'rushing off somewhere' or too busy or just distant. Whenever she had been with him he had been texting someone else – _her_ and she had trusted him. The bastard! Who did he think he was?! She could get him back… She wiped the tears away from her face and tried to calm down, taking a few deep breaths. Suddenly she saw a familiar blonde boy walk into her bedroom.

"What do you want?" She asked resentfully.

"Just came to see how you were, and explain the situation…" He said and sat down beside her.

"I see the situation, Troy cheated on me."

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that. Troy and Sharpay used to date. Just up until before Christmas, and he broke up with her. And I mean they dated for like two years practically. They were all in love and stuff. And then he got with you so soon she was so thrown and wanted revenge. It was stupid, and silly. She knows that now, you see she used to be a really nice person and he…made her like that. It was sad really. She doesn't like to talk about it. But I think he still likes her and she still likes him…"

Gabriella hadn't heard that full version; she wasn't sure about everything beforehand. She knew they'd dated but she hadn't known that they had been in love.

"I didn't know she loved him." Gabriella murmured and sighed, this was just so much worse now she felt she didn't belong at all.

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass_

Sharpay got home and stepped into her car turning it on and reversing out of the garage, driveway and through the gate she had left open. She didn't want to go in just yet; the night was not yet dark. And she was sure there was somewhere she could go where she could drown her sorrows away. Which is why she found herself about ten miles away in the next town in a night club, walking over the bar Sharpay sat down and ordered three double vodka shots. If she was getting drunk she was gonna get drunk fast. Sharpay was very good at looking of age now she had cleared up her make-up and was wearing revealing clothes. She drowned her sorrows and felt herself feel dizzy as she stood up. The blonde dancer made her way to the dance floor, the song that was on seemed strangely appropriate.

_Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?  
Do you find yourself still calling my name?  
Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realised that she ain't half the woman I am_

Letting herself loose Sharpay swayed her hips to the music and raised her hands in the air, swivelling her body in time to the beat and shaking her head a little, flicking her long perfect blonde hair. She felt beads of sweat rising on her chest and people dancing around her as it got faster, faster, faster. She gasped as the music hit a peak and the bodies around her moved, she jolted, strobe lights flashed, god this was amazing! Why didn't she come out more often?

Roughly half an hour later she stumbled over to the bar to get a couple more double vodka shots and noticed a familiar brunette at the bar.

"Gabriella?! You drink?!" She gasped.

"Oh god, it's you. Of course I drink." Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "I'm just here to drown my sorrows."

"Me too." Sharpay pointed at herself, "Can I get four double vodka shots."

Gabriella raised an inquisitive brow.

"Well if we're drowning sorrows over the same boy may as well do it together!" Sharpay said with a smile.

Gabriella also smiled, she didn't know why really as the girls were technically arch rivals. Perhaps tonight would be a good night after all.

_Was she really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Do you feel like a man?  
I hope you know that  
You can't come back cause all we had  
Is broken like shattered glass_

Which is why an hour later they were both on the dance floor without a care in the world, turns out when Gabriella loosened up she could be quite fun. And Sharpay was loving how drunk they both were. They stumbled out of the club and onto the pavement.

"Ah fuck it!" Gabriella screeched, "Who needs men? Not me not me at all!" She yelled for all to hear.

Sharpay laughed and hugged her knees on the pavement, still swaying slightly. "Me either!" She said, "Let's go lesbian." The blonde joked.

"Alright!" Gabriella giggled and turned around, bringing her and Sharpays lips together for a full on kiss. Sharpay was taken aback but she responded, simply because she was drunk. When they both parted there was an awkward sober silence.

"Well…." Sharpay murmured and looked down.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"That was awkward." Sharpay looked at the formal rival of her affections.

"Yeah just a bit." The brunette stumbled over her words.

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When your world falls apart  
Like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass, glass_

"Listen, I'll drive." Sharpay struggled to get the keys out of her pocket; they had managed to break out of the silence and were now walking (staggering) towards to blondes pink convertible. The familiar FABULUS number plate shining out on the street.

"No. No you're drunk. You're too drunk to drive. I'LL drive." Gabriella took the keys from Sharpays hands.

"Yeah you're right." The blonde murmured, even though both the girls were just as hammered as the other.

They got into the car and put their seatbelts on, clipping them in and smiled at one another. "Maybe we should never tell Troy about tonight." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Yeah you're right." Gabriella slurred. They both slurred and as Gabriella put the keys into the ignition she reversed the car roughly out of the space and into the street. Her foot slipped on the accelerator and they ended up going far too fast down said street, but both of them were too drunk to notice – or care.

They were also both to drunk to notice when the car spun out of control as Gabriella tried to turn a corner too sharply, tried was embellishing a little. The car overturned and spun round before finally colliding with a large signpost.

* * *

**So thats Chapter 9 for you. (: I hope you all enjoyed. I was glad to see people had missed me while I had my childish huff. Thanks for taking me back guys.... **

**Read and Review please. The more reviews the quicker the update (hint hint)**

**P.S I would also like to congratulate **_Zashley rox_** for being the 100th review on this story! I have decided to give her a part in the story. She will be introduced next chapter. (I intend to do this with my future stories also.)**

_GimmeABeat**: Oh my god I read your Castaways story it was SO GOOD. When are you putting up the 3 year one? My favourite part was when they were on the island... Anyway I am glad you liked this story, and yeah I tried to make it so you could feel what everyone was going through.**_

nixola08_**: Thank you very much! You flattered me. (: I hope you enjoy this update.**_

_Clotisy**: Hello again! I did update, and yeah I'll probably never grow out of the high school musical thing. (It's my 17th birthday on the 22nd february and I want a HSM3 cake.) I am glad you are glad I am back. Soooo glad. And I totally get you with the Gabriella thing but do you seriously think I'd put you through that?! I was feeling quite mixed about the gabpay kiss I put in here, so let me know what you thought.**_

_marri**: Well....sort of. :P Thanks for reviewing, glad you are back!**_

_charmarctravis**: I remember replying to your reviews over 2 years ago in Save Me. Ahhh those were the times. I just have no inspiration for Find me. But I enjoy your reviews keep them coming!**_

_62toasters62**: Haha thank you very much. Any other expressiopn that shows happiness! :D**_

_Zashley rox**: Congrats on being the 100th review for the story. Give me a PM in the next couple of days so that you can tell me how you want to be portrayed and stuff like that. So I can update fasterrrrr.**  
_


	10. Women Can Be So Strange

**Women Can Be So Strange**

Okay so Troy knew he had messed up with Sharpay _and_ Gabriella, he knew he had been an idiot. He should never have broken up with Sharpay in the first place even if his parents had said she was not the kind of girl he ought to be dating. He should have just not listened because now, well he had hurt Gabriella, he had hurt Sharpay and he had just succeeded in hurting himself too, especially after being slapped _and_ punched, punched by Ryan of all people.

He was just moping in his room about the situation he had got himself into when he got called downstairs by his parents. It was really late actually and he had been in all night, he had no idea where Gabriella or Sharpay had been all evening, he had tried calling both of them but their phones had been off after the encounter earlier that day. So when he was called down by his parents, well at first Troy had thought it was because they wanted to say goodnight or something as it was rather late. But then when he saw their faces… he knew something was up. "What's… happened?" He asked and his parents sighed, shaking their heads.

"There's been an accident. Sharpay and Gabriella collided with a-" His dad began but Troy held up his hands.

"Hold on Sharpay and Gabriella? As in they were in the same car?" He asked incredulously, this had to be some kind of a joke there was no way those two would get in a car with each other, absolutely no way. But his mom nodded.

How did they know this anyway? "Sharpays mom just phoned, she thought you ought to know, since your history and all." His parents didn't really like Sharpay, although he doubted they wished this on her, "Apparently they had alcohol in their system?" She said with a raised brow and was clearly insinuating that would have to be Sharpays doing, Troy was confused and shocked, he didn't know why either of them would be in the car together.

"Well are they okay? What's happened to them?" He asked, feeling a bit panicked, he told himself he was worried about the both of them, of course he was, he wanted to make sure both of them were okay after this car accident. The chances of them both being okay though were quite slim.

His mom looked up at his dad, who spoke, "Well I mean, they hit the sign pretty bad, more on Sharpays side actually, Gabriella has a couple of broken ribs but she'll be okay, and Sharpay is still unconscious." Troy immediately moved to put his shoes on, a jacket, anything, he had to head to the hospital now he had to see her right this very second. But it seemed his parents didn't want that to happen, "Troy come on, you can't go right now."

"Why not?" He asked as his dad was holding onto his arm and holding him back, at least if he couldn't see her right away he could stand in the waiting room, let them know he was there or _something_. He had to do something didn't he?

His dad sighed and pulled him back, "First of all you aren't a family member, they wouldn't let you see her. And we aren't going to let you drive in the current mental state you'll be in, you'll probably have an accident yourself." He explained and Troy groaned aloud, they were clearly trying to keep him away from her. That was how he felt anyway.

The hours ticked away until finally, finally morning came around and they said he could drive to the hospital, Troy knew he would have been better going the night before because now he was just far, far too tired, he hadn't been able to sleep thinking about it, thinking about Sharpay lying on a hospital bed. So the moment he was able to go, of course Troy left and practically sped to the hospital.

"Hi I'm here to see Sharpay Evans?" He said to the large looking receptionist.

The woman typed something into the computer and then nodded, "Room 108." She said and Troy nodded, he didn't know why he had just said Sharpay and not Gabriella, well maybe she was out of hospital anyway, he would go with that, she was probably at home, he would check later on, well right now he had to worry about Sharpay.

However that didn't seem to be a huge issue since when he walked in the room she was awake, she looked like hell but she was awake, and she seemed surprised to see him. "Troy… what are you doing here?" She asked and he stared at her like she'd grown a third eye.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You were in a car crash last night I'm making sure you're okay." He said and she rolled her eyes. She did look awful, her face was quite bruised and she had her wrist in a cast, and her skin that he could see of it was all cut, as well as a big gash in her head. She looked painful.

But that didn't stop her from being her regular self with him, "Well you've seen me and I'm fine. You can go now." She said and if she could have, she would have crossed her arms he knew it. She purposely didn't look at him.

"Sharpay…" He began.

"Save it Troy I don't want to hear it." She snapped through gritted teeth, she looked really tired though like she might fall asleep at any second and well, if he didn't say it now he might never say it.

He took a breath and started speaking anyway, "Listen Sharpay I never wanted any of this to happen, I loved you, I still love you. Breaking up with you was a huge mistake, all of it was a mistake. I regret it so much and I just want to be with you again, go back to when we were dating." He said and sat down in the chair, she gave him a sharp look and then glanced away again, so he continued, "I'm so sorry for hurting you, I should have never gone out with Gabriella. I don't even… we don't… I'm sorry." He finished and held his hands together, hoping she would forgive him, he missed her so much.

Sharpay was silent for a really long time, and then just when she opened her mouth to speak, Ryan walked in, his eyes settled on Troy and narrowed, "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked angrily and walked to the other side of Ryans bed, clearly he and his parents blamed Troy for this then. Was he to blame? "Gabriella's fine by the way, she said you hadn't been to see her."

"I…" Troy started but he didn't know what to say, he hadn't been to see Gabriella, he had come straight to Sharpay, and she didn't even want him it appeared, she wasn't even looking at him now, she was looking at the ground instead as if the floor tiles held such a sudden appeal to her. "I should probably just go." He said and rose to his feet again.

"Yeah you should." Ryan said and Troy nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

Sharpay didn't say anything for the longest time. "Thanks for coming Troy, I'll er… think about what you said." She said and he nodded, hoping for the sake of both of them that she did, they could move past this and get back together.

As he was leaving he heard Ryan say, "What did he say?" But he never heard Sharpays reply since he continued to walk down the hallway, well after all he knew where he wasn't welcome. Troy decided maybe he had better go and see Gabriella, try and find out what on earth she and Sharpay had been doing together with alcohol and in the same car no less.

"Hi sorry, my friend was in here last night and I don't know if she's been discharged yet Gabriella Montez?" He said to the same receptionist from before and she nodded, typed away on her screen before reading whatever it was telling her for a few moments.

"Yeah it says here Miss Montez was discharged with her mom this morning, so she'll be at home now." She said and then smiled at him, Troy nodded, thanked her and then left.

Once he got to Gabriella's house he parked up outside and walked over to her door, knocking on it gently. Surprisingly it was Gabriella that answered and not her mom, she fixed him with a glare, "What do you want Troy?" She asked him, coldly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after last night." He said honestly and her facial features softened to him, he couldn't help thinking about how easy it was to make her forgive him. "And to apologise, for everything. I'm sorry." He said and she seemed to soften to him still, even smiling a little.

"Well Troy you should be…" She began but he interrupted her, he just had to know.

"What were you and Sharpay doing together last night anyway? Like how did that happen?" He asked and he saw her furrow her brow, getting angry with him. He had no idea why he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Oh so you're only here to find out stuff about Sharpay. Stay away from me Troy Bolton!" Gabriella said shrilly and then slammed the door in his face Troy flinched at the noise and then stared at the door for a couple of seconds. That had been… unexpected. What the hell was wrong with her? Women, they could be so weird.

* * *

**Okay so this is really overdue isn't it? But I have a lot of inspiration right now so I just decided to continue this anyway, had some people PM me about it asking me to continue and finish it, and it's still one of my most popular stories so I decided at the very least I could give you an ending! **

**If you are interested in Harry Potter, specifically Dramione, I just started a new fic for that called **Forgotten Memories** which you can check out by going to my profile, or browse my many, many Troypay stories, I'm sure they won't disappoint! **

**Let me reply to my awesome, and amazing reviewers (who I bet don't care about this story anymore) :**

_GimmeABeat_**: Haha yeah I know massive plothole, I did mean to mention it and then completely forgot... let's just ignore that... OH IS THAT A COOKIE OVER THERE? Yum. Ryan does rock, he always rocks.**

_LoveIsLost29_**: Thanks! I like to leave it on a cliffhanger, keeps you coming back for more...**

_CharminglyShar_**: Thanks, and I know the last chapter was short, as is this one coming in at 1600 words, but I am trying to keep them short and sweet. And thanks haha no reviewer has ever said they were in love with me before! :) **

_BabyStarStruck_**: Haha well here it is! Probably a huge anti-climax after an almost 2 year wait but y'know...**

_marri_**: I know! I love crazy nights like that haha, well I did put it in for maybe a little comedy. Ryan punching Troy in the face was awesome, I thought of it and I was like I HAVE TO DO THAT! Haha. **

_Clotisy_**: I really hope you're still interested in this story, one of my favourite reviewers! And yeah Gabriella is totally a lesbian (MAJOR TWIST TO THE STORY HUGE SPOILEERRR) haha, well we shall have to find out. Yeah same here, I don't want her killed... maybe just maimed in some way. **

_62toasters62_**: Haha yeah! Thanks, it was weird, when I wrote this I was going through a bit of a Gabpay stage, when I wrote the kiss anyway so I was like eh I'll throw it in there! **

_LoveislifeLifeisLove_**: don't worry I LOVE it when people PM me and tell me to keep writing! So I hope you enjoyed my update even if it is a looooong time overdue!**

_Its-Ployploy_**: Thanks! And I know last chapter was very intense, this one was much calmer and not a lot really happened, building it up slowly for the finale...**

_Zara Rose Myar_**: Hiya update is finally here... thanks for saying my story stood out though, I am going to work to finish it now!**

**Again guys I am SO SORRY about waiting for so long, you guys are all so good to me. I love everyone who reads this, and I love the people that review, make this story a favourite or alert it even more, especially because all of them will now be getting a nice e-mail to say this story has FINALLY been updated. **

**Don't forget to review they make the world go round! (It's true) Let me know what YOU think should happen next. Your opinion matters!**

**-sazcmc**


End file.
